Agon
by Carmen Wayne
Summary: I don't know what I'm doing with this. Cissie's moody for girl reasons, Impulse stole her ice cream for his dog, Wonder Girl declares a staring contest to settle it all. Part one. Debating whether to continue or not...


Author's Note: I'm writing this because I'm extremely upset right now, and I need to cheer myself up.  
  
Legalities: They are property of DC Comics, unfortunately. *whine* I want, I want!  
  
Rating: PG.? Mild teenage cussing ahead.  
  
Continuity: Young Justice, before Graduation Day-because I'm still unsure on whether I want to accept what's happened in so little time.  
  
Agon By: Carmen Wayne  
  
This had been going on for hours. It was such a fierce contest, and it had drawn such attention. By the third hour, people were becoming moody. touchy. pushy. Especially the two contestants. It was both a battle of will, and a battle of sexes. Who could outdo the other? The flitting, jittery, and dangerously hyper young man? Or the morose, angsty, and highly in and of herself young lady?  
At first, it seemed like no contest. The young man had the attention span of a hopped up fly. He couldn't keep his mouth shut for five seconds, let alone focus his energy for so long on something so. simple. Whereas the young lady had a little too much patience for such things due to an inner and highly competitive nature.  
Wonder Girl had set the rules. Blinking allowed, but the first one to laugh lost. Another reason why Superboy was taking bets that Impulse would lose against Cissie King-Jones. But amazingly, he held in there. It was no wonder as to why, though, when it was thought about.  
  
THREE HOURS AND SEVEN MINUTES AGO  
  
Cissie King-Jones sashayed into the kitchen of the Young Justice headquarters, having to step over rubble from a battle she really didn't care to know details about as she went. Her hair was clipped up off her shoulders, and she was wearing clothes baring the appropriate amount of skin for a teenage girl in the year 2003. shorts that barely covered her butt, and a tight midriff, ending just under her bust. There was a black mark across her left breast where Slo-Bo had tried to write something, until she clawed him away.  
She was moody and she didn't want to be messed with. For personal and highly feminine reasons. And right now, she was in search of sugar. She'd already binged the chocolate she could find (which prompted a "two finger diet" joke from Superboy, who was immediately chastised by an equally moody Wonder Girl), so she needed something else.  
She located vanilla ice cream, and while she was one to prefer strawberry, it'd do. She got it all into a bowl (yes, all of it) and set it on the counter. She made her way to the fridge to find whipped cream, or syrup, or anything to make it better. It wasn't long before she found strawberry syrup, and thanked God. There was a powerful wind from behind her, which normally signaled Impulse had entered the room. She spun around, fearing for the safety of the bowl of ice cream, to find it on the floor and Impulse's dog eating the ice cream.  
"WHAT the HELL are you DOING?!" she shrieked.  
Impulse cringed and covered his ears. Why did teenage girls' shrieks sound like Black Canary's Canary Cry?  
  
"Hegothungryandhe'sbeenplayingalldayandcouldyounotyellbecauseIhaveamigraine- "  
"I'll give you a MIGRAINE!" Cissie screamed.  
She chucked the bottle of syrup at his head. Impulse 'gah'ed and ducked at super speed, knowing anything slower would give him a nice pretty bump to the head. That's when Wonder Girl burst into the kitchen quickly, Robin following behind her.  
"What in the hell is going on in here?" Robin asked from over Wonder Girl's shoulder.  
Cissie jutted an accusing finger at Impulse.  
"He ate my ice cream!" she screamed, almost in tears from her loss. "And now I'll never be able to enjoy the fruits of my labor of getting the damn stuff out of the container because some wiseass turned the freezer on the coldest damn degree!"  
She gestured to three bent spoons in the sink. Robin shook his head and let it hang down. Why did he associate himself with these people again?  
"My puppy was hungry!" Impulse protested. "And hot! It's TOO hot outside!"  
"*I* want more ice cream! Make him buy me more ice cream!"  
"It was my ice cream to begin with!"  
"I WANT MORE ICE CREAM!"  
Wonder Girl rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Inhaling, she looked at Impulse.  
"Impulse, please go buy her ice cream?" she asked, voice tinted with irritation.  
"No! I bought that ice cream, it was mine-"  
"I'll give you the money to-"  
"NO!"  
Cissie grr'ed and tried to go for him, but got caught around the waist by Robin. She whimpered from the pressure of his hand and wrapped arms around herself.  
"I want Midol."  
Wonder Girl watched the two and inhaled deep.  
"Lady and gentlemen, there's only one way to settle this. STARING contest."  
Robin blinked and then quirked an eyebrow.  
"Uh, Wondy, there IS more than one way to settle it-"  
"SHUT UP!!" she screamed, momentary loss of control happening due to PMS.  
Robin backed off from her, conveniently backing behind Cissie, for shelter. He was familiar with that. No PMSing woman, however, could hold a candle up to the monster the Oracle, AKA Barbara Gordon, would become. And yes. She still went through that time of the month. And he didn't care to figure out the mechanics of it either.  
"Oookay," he retreated, not wanting to take her on.  
'Wise leader my ass,' he thought with slight despise.  
'!@#$%^,' Wonder Girl said in her mind with a mental growl as she glared at him.  
And then she looked at the two.  
"Lets go, to the meeting room. Staring contest, the one that wins buys the other ice cream."  
"But-" Impulse started.  
"*NOW*!" she shouted.  
Robin went around, pulled Impulse up with his shoulder and carried him thrown like that out of the room. Cissie began to cry uncontrollably.  
"My ice cream." she sobbed.  
Wonder Girl walked over and gently began to console her as she led her out.  
"There, there. this'll be an easy five second victory. you'll see."  
  
Yeah. Right. 


End file.
